1. Field
The following description relates to a fingerprint sensing device and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as a result of increased developments of mobile apparatuses such as smartphones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, and other mobile electronic apparatuses, and increased developments of Internet-of-Things (IoT) technology in which a network system is combined with mobile various electronic apparatuses, research into security-related technology has been actively conducted. In order to securely access the electronic apparatuses, existing security schemes use a password or a pattern, but the user of such password or pattern is vulnerable to hacking. In order to solve this problem, various biometric authentication devices have recently been developed.
Among the biometric authentication devices, a fingerprint sensing device may be implemented in a compact size. Therefore, the fingerprint sensing device has been used in various mobile apparatuses. In a case in which a fingerprint of a user contacts the fingerprint sensing device, the fingerprint sensing device detects an electrical signal generated by the fingerprint to generate fingerprint data and compares the generated fingerprint data with pre-stored fingerprint data to authenticate the user. Naturally, such fingerprint sensing devices consume a significant amount of power from the mobile apparatuses. Consequently, as the fingerprint sensing device has been used in the mobile apparatuses, various devices and methods to reduce power consumed in the fingerprint sensing device have been studied.